


Family Bonding

by fuckyeahlucifersupernatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Facials, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:59:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckyeahlucifersupernatural/pseuds/fuckyeahlucifersupernatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel suggests that Lucifer and him should have more "family bonding" time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** This is fan-run and this writer is not officially affiliated with the CW Network, Kripke Enterprises, Warner Bros., and other official affiliates tied to the TV Show "Supernatural." This user does not claim ownership to the official content of Supernatural and does not seek profit off of the work produced presently. Plagiarism of this current story will not be tolerated and will be reported following AO3's terms of services. The stories, additional characters I create, are mine. This story was not created for profit. Making profit is deemed copyright infringement unless sanctioned by copyright holders (i.e. CW Network, Kripke Enterprises, Warner Bros., etc.). Copyright infringement can range from paying a fine to actual jail time. Please do not claim this story as yours! Please do not sell this story! Please do not reproduce this story! All violators will be reported and dealt with severely! 

The Devil is strapped to the bed, twisting against the silk restraints on his wrists before easing back into the bed. “This song is awful,” the archangel comments, turning his head to stare at the crouched Gabriel by the stereo. Gabriel turns his head, amber eyes narrowed and casting a disbelieving look to the tied archangel. 

“Everyone’s a critic,” he huffs out, changing the song before rising to his feet. Gabriel eyes his older brother, hair in a blond disarray and mouth smeared with cum where his tongue couldn’t reach. There’s bruises stretching across his skin, littered about the softness of his belly to the inside of his thighs. Bits and pieces of pink and purple, spots where Gabriel has sucked on his skin till color bloomed across his chilled flesh. There’s still leftovers of chocolate sauce on Lucifer’s neck, urging the shorter archangel to pad on over, swiping up the leftovers with his thumb. 

“You look good, bro,” Gabriel smirked before popping his thumb into his mouth. Gabriel’s rewarded with a disgruntled sound and Lucifer’s hips shifting against the mattress.

“You’re forgetting something.” Lucifer’s voice comes out wrecked and used, graveled on each note that leaves heated shivers rushing down Gabriel’s spine in delight. The bright-eyed angel gives a curious hum before feigning ignorance, pointing a finger to himself.

Gabriel tilts his head in question, asking with mocking curiosity, “Me? Forgetting something?” Giving a cursory glance over Lucifer, he a gave a drawled out _ah-ha_ at what Lucifer was referring to. Lucifer’s cock is flushed a bright red, shades a deeper hue of neglect around the head. There’s an obnoxious lime green cock ring stretched around the base of his cock, the Morningstar huffing in disbelief when Gabriel insisted on turning off the lights to showcase that it is glow-in-the-dark. 

Pushing his hair back, he sinks a knee into the mattress, bending down to pop Lucifer’s neglected length into his mouth. There’s a high whine, toes curling and hips shuddering, torn between moving away from the mattress and closer to Gabriel’s mouth. Amber eyes watch his brother’s eyes slide to a close, head tilted back and swollen lips parted, whines quickly turning into pleading cries. It’s only when Gabriel lets Lucifer slip out of his mouth do the cries fade into wet whimpers, cock twitching at the warm air of the room nipping the, now, slick surface. 

“Gabriel.” 

“That’s my name, don’t wear it out,” the younger archangel chuckles as he crawls over his brother, leaning down to press a chaste kiss against his sibling’s lips. He can taste himself off Lucifer’s mouth and the faint aftertaste of something sweet. “Soon,” Gabriel finally assures as he drags his index finger across Lucifer’s bottom lip, watching his brother lean in to take his finger in, bribing his younger sibling by sucking on it greedily.

“You want more?” 

Lucifer only answers by curling his tongue around Gabriel’s fingers, the younger archangel swallowing thickly as he pulls his fingers out, the smile on his lips faltering. 

The Morningstar only smirks, tongue dancing behind his teeth, “Intimidated? Losing your nerve?” 

Gabriel scoffs, climbing further onto the bed, shooting his older brother a withering look. 

Gabriel adjusts himself around Lucifer, arranging himself till his cock is aligned to the older angel’s lips. Lucifer’s lips part, Gabriel not hesitating to sink himself down into his brother’s mouth again. Grabbing the bed’s headboard, he thrusts deeply into Lucifer’s mouth, pushing against the pad of Lucifer’s tongue. The younger archangel groans, feeling each thrust push Lucifer’s mouth further open. The blond is quick to close his lips around Gabriel’s cock, sucking on it eagerly when Gabriel begins to pull out of his mouth. 

There’s soft moans that are muffled and trapped in the confines of Lucifer’s mouth, vibrating around Gabriel’s cock that makes his eyes flutter to a close. The cool confines of the blond’s mouth surrounding heated flush makes him only push further, letting his hips sink until he can feel Lucifer’s nose digging into his skin. 

Dropping a hand down, fingers dig into Lucifer’s scalp, gripping onto his hair before pulling his head back. His cock slips out with a messy slurp, a disappointed sound leaving the blond. He watches Lucifer lick his lips before frost-kissed eyes turn up to catch his gaze. The younger archangel swallows thickly, gripping the headboard tightly he lets his free hand slide down his saliva-slicked cock. Lucifer seems to understand, wiggling himself further up the bed. “Close your mouth,” Gabriel grunts out as he feels that familiar heat drop down to the pit of his being. Pressing the tip of his cock against Lucifer’s closed lips, he came with a shaky moan, spilling across his brother’s mouth. 

Lucifer licks his lips when Gabriel pulls away, carefully untangling himself from his brother who’s swiping up the mess with his tongue. It’s sliding down his chin, running down the curve of his throat and Gabriel can only hum in approval. It’s only when Lucifer squirms on the bed, body lifting from underneath him does Gabriel turn to his brother’s neglected cock. 

There’s falsetto moans and needy whines as the restraint is removed, Lucifer’s cock leaking freely. “ **Gabriel** ,” Lucifer heaves out, toes curling and uncurling, pupils blown out and staring his brother down. 

Gabriel just tuts, wagging a finger, “Don’t rush a good thing! In good time.”

“ _ **GABRIEL!**_ ”

The younger archangel only grins, scampering across the room, searching through the chaos he has created. It’s hard to find the bite in Lucifer’s complaints when he’s stretched out on the bed, body flushed and face coated in his cum. Finding a discarded bottle of lube, he dodges Lucifer’s glare as he climbs back on the bed. Slipping between his legs, he popped open the cap of the bottle in his hand, pouring out an ample amount on his hand. 

“Is that peppermint?”

“Tis the season,” Gabriel chirped out proudly. Before Lucifer can give a snide reply, a punched sound rushes out when two fingers slide in with ease. Gabriel watches Lucifer’s jaw go slack, eyes rolling back and legs trying to spread further apart on the bed as Gabriel curls his fingers. The second time the younger archangel curls his fingers does Lucifer come with a shout, coming across his stomach until his limbs become loose and tired. Gabriel admires the debauched and wrecked Devil, snapping his fingers so the bindings disappear. 

“So…?” 

Lucifer stretches his arms before sighing heavily, “This is not what I envisioned when you said we should have more “family bonding” time.”

**Author's Note:**

> _Love it? Hate it? Tell me in a review!_


End file.
